Hey Candy
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Universo Alterno Albert fic, años 60 s una historia pequeña. Con una divertida trama esperando sea de su agrado.
1. La vida en Rosa

**Fic**

 **¡Hey Candy!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Introducción**

Esta pequeña historia se encuentra ambientada en los años sesentas, donde una jovencita indecisa ante su modo de ver y vivir la vida, no es común a la de su entorno, ella siente otros deseos de que el mundo ideal sea para todos y no para unos cuantos de clase privilegiada, comparte y convive con los menos afortunados, y con aquellos a lo que no debe acercarse.

El ha vivido ajustado a un modo de vida, con personas que no dejan hacer las cosas por sí mismo, su familia de altos ingresos, es una de las más afortunadas al ser dueños de varias empresas en Norte América, su familia vivió en Europa, el nació allá, fue traído desde niño en colegios y estudio en Inglaterra, para después ocupar el liderazgo en las empresas de su familia.

Los padres de ambos tienen planes de que se conozcan, debido a la sociedad de sus inversiones sería muy conveniente que ellos se aceptaran en un futuro, sin embargo lo mantienen en secreto ambos padres, a tal grado que disimulan y hacen como si no sintieran eso en el fondo.

La pequeña cuenta con diez años, jugaba con algunos hijos de los amigos de sus padres, y mostraba como masticar chicle y hacer bombas gigantes, ya era dominado por ella. Sacaba la envoltura y mordía dos paquetes de chicle a toda velocidad para poder tener la elasticidad de formar una bomba y ganarle al hijo de los Mc Calen, quien presumía de poder hacerlo mejor al ser mayor que la pequeña.

En la entrada el socio mayoritario de los Mc Gregory, llegaba acompañado de su hijo William Jr, un joven alto delgado, de ojos azules, rubio muy serio, tratando de no mirar fijamente a nadie, al venir obligado y dejar su pasatiempo por acompañar a su padre a una frívola reunión de negocios disfrazada de picnic con la familia del socio principal de su padre,

\- Mira hijo, allá están los jóvenes hijos de mis socios, si deseas puedes ir a presentarte, estaré en aquel lugar por si deseas acompañarme.

\- Si, señor.

\- Vamos deja esa seriedad, anda ve y relájate un poco, es una fiesta de jardín, a ti te encanta el aire libre.

\- Si, señor.

William obedeciendo a su padre se fue caminado hacia los jóvenes que rodeaban a alguien, curioso se acercaba y era una niña de espaldas, con rizos rubios y en una competencia al parecer porque la animaban a que hiciera algo.

Los jóvenes al ver a William, lo reconocieron de inmediato como el hijo del socio mayoritario de sus padres y guardaban silencio al saber que él era mayor y todo un genio en las finanzas como su padre. Candy White Mc Gregory, inflaba su boca para darle al chicle forma de esfera, emocionada hacia sus ojos viscos por ver como cada que soplaba la bomba crecía, al sentir que era más grande que la de Peter Mcallen, alzo su vista notando que todos miraba tras de ella, asombrada giraba para ver quién era y enlazando la mirada al joven recién llegado, explotaba la bomba gigante de su boca. ¡Splach!

William apretaba las quijadas para no soltar una carcajada, no era bien visto burlarse de una señorita, aun que esta se embarrara toda, viéndose cómicamente, con la cara cubierta de goma de mascar rosa. Los que la rodeaban no hicieron eso, se vio tan graciosa que soltaron las carcajadas por ver la goma pegada por todo el rostro.

Ella no dejaba de ver al recién llegado y al escuchar las burlas y risas de los demás, salía corriendo avergonzada, pues quien la miraba, no se reía, parecía un tempano de hielo, al verla en ese estado tan vergonzoso. ¡Lo había asustado!

 **¡Hey Candy!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo I**

Diez años después… La vida en Rosa…

Ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer, el rock and roll, las personas divididas en colores y para mejor variedad… los hippies… Candy ya pensaba independiente a su familia, su hermano era un joven moderno con creencia militares y unido a su padre en los negocios, no fomentaban el racismo, pero tampoco lo apoyaban por temor al rechazo de las amistades, algunos compañeros de su hermano, se fueron al grupo ecologista de vida natural, quedando unidos en matrimonios libres con hijos desnudos, según las versiones de su madre.

Para ella la vida era normal, cuando estaba en la escuela notaba la separación de los colores de piel, mientras algunos bailaban rock and roll, la música, los bailes modernos y el escándalo de los hippies era la diversión para ella, no apoyaba en lo más mínimo su liberalismo y había comprobado como muchas mujeres se rendían ante esa libertad, pero al verlos drogarse y alucinar era realmente algo que no podía tolerar, si se identificaba un poco era por las bombas atómicas que el país detonaba y a lo que estaban la mayoría de los jóvenes en contra, pues se consideraba una pérdida de ambiental y degrado de la tierra. Muchos no apoyaban la cantidad de pruebas atómicas tan grandes que se hacían, pero grupos rebeldes como los hippies se oponían drásticamente creando caos en ciertos momentos, ante los lideres de los estados de la unión americana. Para Candy era una lucha difícil como el salón en contra del río, donde el rio era el gobierno y los salmones, eran los hippies.

\- Mamá, estaré en casa de Paty

\- Adelante hija, ten cuidado te espero antes del anochecer para la cena.

Escapar en autos con los amigos era la diversión de los jóvenes, los padres lo sabían y procuraban darse por desentendidos, eso beneficiaba a Candy, quien se desaparecía tomando una doble vida, uniéndose a los salmones o hippies en el beneficio de la ecología.

William Albert viajaba de nuevo a casa de los Mc Gregory, su padre lo había mandado ahí con la familia para descanso y que conviviera… con los hijos de ellos. Sin embrago, Albert deseaba escapar, liberarse de todo irse a la montaña más alta y respirar aire limpio, libre, había estado estudiando, se había graduado y por fin cuando se tomaría un descanso su padre lo inducia en los negocios, esta ocasión seguía siendo negocios para él al tener que estar con la familia de uno de sus socios.

El auto que manejaba, era una belleza, lo difícil de aquello no era el tráfico, sino los hippies manifestándose como siempre cubriendo las calles, pasando como si fueran jardines, gritando "Viva el amor, no a la guerra" con letreros y pancartas, símbolos de significado de amor, y otras novedades, de pronto vio una mujer con una pancarta, ella giraba y como un deja Vu, una mirada se volvió a enlazar, al sentirse descubiertos, Candy tomo un helado en cono de una de las mujeres y lo arrojaba al cristal del auto, impidiendo que la continuara viendo y por ende que la reconociera.

\- ¿La pequeña?

La mente de Albert se fue aquel día hacía muchos años, cuando vio a la chica con la goma de mascar en el rostro, pensando que era imposible que estuviera ella con los hippies, bajaba del auto, y movía el helado en el cristal, siendo rodeado por otros con letreros que ya no dejaban buscar a la chica del gorrito café.

Candy por su parte, soltaba las pancartas, corría hacia los costados desocupados para escapar y poder regresar a su vestimenta original, metía su ropa en el bolso y corría a la heladería donde Paty y su novio escuchaban música.

\- Candy, que bueno que llegas. Decidimos esperarte para pedir el helado.

\- Si, ¿helado? Candy pensó en la mirada de aquel hombre, era él, definitivamente era él, que hacía en la ciudad, si tenía mucho de no venir estaba en… Europa.

\- ¿De qué sabor lo pido, Candy?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Paty sorprendida notaba distraída y agitada a Candy, se levantaba y comentaba.

\- ¿Te asustaste? ¿Qué te pasó Candy?

\- No. Nada. ¿Por qué?

\- Stear te pregunta sobre que sabor quieres tu helado.

\- Oh lo siento, me distraje, mmm fresa, por favor.

En la casa de los Mc Gregory salían los padres a recibirlo, mandaban bajar el equipaje y asignaba la mejor habitación, con vista al lago, casualmente a un lado de la de su pequeña hija.

* * *

 _ **Deseando que sea de su agrado este nuevo fic, pequeño y de los años que... no conocí y que es bonito pensar en ellos, pido anticipadamente disculpas si la época no va muy definida a la historia o los conceptos, la idea es fiction y diversión...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. La Chica del Helado

**Fic**

 **¡Hey Candy!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo II**

La Chica del helado…

Candy llegaba después de una tarde divina con sus amigos, bajaba del auto, entraba sonriendo y corría a su habitación… al entrar un hombre estaba en el pasillo, giraba al escuchar sus pasos ambos se vieron a la cara, el hizo media sonrisa, por supuesto que era ella, la pequeña del chicle, pensaba Albert, para Candy esa mirada era mucho más que hielo, era recordar que lo había dejado impactado con una bomba rota, era un hombre sin sentimientos, que en vez de burlarse o reír, juzgaba a una niña por masticar chicle, como si en su casa jamás le hubieran enseñado a hacerlo.

\- ¿Quién es usted? Dijo Candy al hacerse como si no lo reconociera,

\- ¡Disculpa! Soy el nuevo huésped de tus padres, estaré por aquí una temporada, espero no molestarte.

\- No lo creo, con permiso. Candy pasaba a su lado, su loción era un deleite que la hacía detenerse en un instante, para ella ese olor era el bosque, la hierba los troncos, era tan natural y a la vez fuerte. Para él, el roce de sus cabellos en su mano, al hacerse a un lado, era como la seda, tocar nubes suaves, el aliento a libertad que él deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Si ella era la chica del gorrito café, sus días ahí serían los más divertidos de toda su vida.

Ambos de espaldas no se daban cuenta que estaban atraídos uno al otro, ninguno giraba a verse, solo disfrutaron el instante, esa noche, no durmieron, el pensándola con los hippies, y ella pensando en lo odioso que había sido hacía varios años atrás.

En la mañana, ya con el desayuno y el hermano jugando bromas, el ambiente era muy divertido,

\- ¿Dormiste bien, William?

\- Bien, gracias, Señora Mc Gregory

\- Me alegro, le iba a pedir a mi hijo que te llevara a ver los alrededores y que caminaras un poco, pero este verano se ha inscrito en el salvamento a prueba, ya sabes, cosa de jóvenes preparándose para la milicia. Candy al mencionarlo se le ponía triste el rostro, eso no pasaba desapercibido por él. Así intervenía como podía,

\- Vamos Tom, ya hay muchos militares, apuesto a que tu padre necesita más ayuda en los negocios, sabes cuantos mutilados vi en Inglaterra cuando termino la guerra, es horrible, lo peor fue la caída de todos los negocios, la gente no tenía recursos, tu no necesitas ir a luchar como militar para demostrar que eres el mejor, piénsalo, quienes cuidarían los negocios de tu padre, ¿tu hermana?

Tom giraba a verla y el Sr. Mc Gregory sonreía por la consideración que mostraba William y las palabras adecuadas para Tom, a lo que su hijo respondía,

\- Solo es un curso, para estar preparado, no iré a la milicia, tienes razón, quien cuidaría a mi hermana, aunque te he de decir, Candy se cuida mejor de lo que parece, ella es la mejor hasta en los negocios de Papá. Candy al sentirse descubierta y notando las flores que su hermano la hacían lucir se expresaba de inmediato,

\- ¡Tom! No digas eso, yo casi no voy a ver la administración de los negocios de Papá lo que sé lo he aprendido de ti.

\- Candy, dicen que en el futuro, las mujeres llevaran los negocios, serán más aguerridas y fuertes.

\- Si Tom, pero para eso falta mucho, ahorita lo que debemos cuidar es el ambiente, si seguimos aceptando esas pruebas atómicas, no dejaran saber si las mujeres llevaran el control por su capacidad o porque no quedaron hombres para verlo.

Los tres hombres soltaron carcajadas, eran las mujeres la fragilidad de la casa, como unas pruebas podían acabar el mundo, era para defender el país, pero al relacionarlo con el poderío de una mujer, los hizo reír, para él, el hombre de hielo que Candy pensaba, verlos sonreír y apoyara a su hermano para que nos e enlistara, la hizo devolverle la sonrisa, como no iba a estar feliz, si Tom ya estaba asegurando que no se enlistaría como soldado. La madre se sentaba al terminar de servir y agregaba,

\- Candy, hija, podrías llevar a William a pasear por los alrededores, que conozca a chicos de su edad. Candy sorprendida preguntaba

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Veintiséis, dentro de tres semanas.

\- Yo tengo veinte, termine mis estudios de enfermería, ahora estoy en un proyecto de cuidados para el jardín… fue sugerencia de mi mamá. La señora Mc Gregory agregaba,

\- ¡Oh si! Candy, tendrás el mejor jardín en tu hogar, el día que… te cases.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Vamos Candy, a tu edad ya tenía dos hijos, no piensas casarte algún día, hija

\- Te apuesto a que no será si lo sigues mencionando, es como s te quisieras des hacer de mi.

\- ¡Hija! Nada de eso, es por tu futuro, además Peter McAllen está muy interesado en ti, su madre está organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa, será con música y traje de baño, estará muy a doc para que vea lo hermosa que eres.

\- ¡Mamá! No sería mejor ponerme una pancarta que diga ¡Estoy desesperadamente disponible!

Candy aventaba la servilleta en la mesa y se salía del comedor, a lo que la Sra. Mc Gregory volteaba a ver a su esposo, quien continuaba comiendo con un movimiento de negatividad en el rostro sin decir media palabra, Tom apretaba una sonrisa, secreteaba con William, que Candy si lo haría, si la obligaban a ir a la fiesta de Peter McAllen. La señora apenada agregaba,

\- Tom, no iras a ese curso, mejor lleva a conocer a nuestro huésped a los amigos, además dejas a tu padre en la oficina, y los espero en la hora de la comida.

\- Esta bien, mamá. - Vamos William, están en la fuente de sodas, ahí están presumiendo sus autos por la tarde, iremos a la granja de los Mc Coy, estará más relajado y veras a… allá te cuento.

Los hombres de la casa salía, no sin antes los padres hablaban a solas, amonestando la situación entre ellos para con Candy.

\- Te dije que no la presionaras, ella elegirá bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

\- Lo sé, pero al menos quise saber si el joven William se ponía algo celoso, ya sabes, por el cumpleaños de Mc Allen.

\- Te veré hasta en la noche, comeré allá, cuídate y discúlpate con ella, así no estaremos molestos en la cena.

\- Si querido. Un beso y se iban Tom en la parte trasera del auto, William de copiloto y el señor Mc Gregory, manejando hasta la empresa. Al llegar le entregaba las llaves a su hijo y comentaba

\- Maneja con cuidado, y… préstale el auto si es necesario, sacaré el otro auto que tengo aquí, lo llevaré esta noche, así ustedes estarán libres para pasear.

\- Gracias, Papá.

\- Gracias a ti hijo, escuchar que no iras a la milicia me tranquiliza mucho.

Candy por su parte, después de que su madre se disculpara, y le aseguraba que si no quería ir a la fiesta no iba a ver ningún problema, ella se iba junto a su vecina a tomar la clase de jardinería ornamental, para hogares. Después de terminar con un té refrescante natural, se iba a dar la vuelta al hospital para ayudar de manera voluntaria, de ahí se salía y se iba a escuchar el grupo de ambientalistas de aquel lugar, ellos mencionaban como la afectación de la zona ya no era recuperable y continuaban haciendo pruebas moviendo en ocasiones parte interna de la tierra, Candy salía, pensativa en mente ideaba como podían hacer para evitar tanto desgaste ambiental. Caminaba despacio por la acera de las calles, se encontraba con Paty y se unía a su caminata,

\- ¡Hola Candy!

\- ¡Hola Paty! Que gusto verte de nuevo, pensé que estarías con Stear.

\- No. Anoche tuvimos un desacuerdo, desea enlistarse en la milicia para pilotear aviones, me da mucho miedo, Candy.

\- Te comprendo, lo viví por varios meses, pensando en mi hermano, pero… llegó un amigo a quedarse el verano con nosotros y… él le dijo algunas palabras que… hicieron cambiar de opinión a Tom.

\- ¿En serio? Deberíamos hacer que hable con Stear, invítalo a la fuente de sodas esta noche, Candy.

\- Esta noche no puedo, quede de ver a unas amistades.

\- Bueno, será mañana, sin falta así organizo que Stear se contente conmigo.

Candy llegaba a casa, tomaba su bolso de estilo morralito y buscaba prendas para cambiarse, su madre veía la macetita que había traído de su clase a lo que buscaba donde colocarla, mientras que Candy aprovechaba para salirse de nuevo. William que miraba como se marchaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la seguía.

* * *

 _ **Espero les agrade este capitulo, uno más para esta pequeña historia, gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Perdidos

**Fic**

 **¡Hey Candy!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo III**

Candy se metía tras unos árboles, se quitaba las prendas para realizar su acostumbrado cambio de vestuario como siempre lo hacía, a lo que William, le tocaba ver todo el proceso, se recargaba tenso al verla casi desnuda, cambiarse de prendas, su respiración se entrecortaba, pero trataba de disimular para no ser descubierto. Ella por su parte se apuraba y se colocaba ropa estilo hippie.

Por fin guardaba su vestido con mucho cuidado en su morralito y caminaba hasta llegar a una sala de reuniones abierta al público, había una de ambientalistas, después de comentar todos los actos que se estaban llevando a cabo para detener las pruebas atómicas, ella aplaudía apoyando la iniciativa al saber que se estaba haciendo algo por el objetivo que tanto deseaba.

Pasaba el tiempo y ya finalizaba la reunión de pronto giraba y lo vio a él, vestido de manera sencilla, pero sentado al fondo del lugar. Por un instante se sintió descubierta, se salía con cuidado por un costado y se iba corriendo hacia los arboles de nuevo, a lo que al quedar sin prendas, se colocaba el vestido, pero escuchaba quebrarse algunas ramas y pisadas, se apuraba tomaba sus cosas y corría sin ver hacia donde, solo escapar. Se escuchaban algunas voces de hombres de tonos no conocidos ante ella

\- Va por allá, ¡síguela!

\- adelántate, atájale el paso.

Candy había corrido dentro del bosque un buen tramo, casi sentía perderse en la obscuridad no veía que rumbo tomaba, solo escuchaba las voces y asustada se adentraba más para alejarse de las voces que querían atraparla, al parecer la habían visto cambiarse. Tenía un cuerpo atractivo, llamaba mucho la atención en todos los aspectos, corría sin parar, a lo que un hombre le salía al frente, un grito de terror al ser sujetada y otro de miedo al sentir como alguien, le había golpeado al que la retenía,

\- ¡Suéltala!

El compañero llegaba por detrás dando de golpes a William, Candy se levantaba y daba patadas a diestra y siniestra para que no lo golpearan,

\- ¡Corre, Candy!

\- No voy a dejarte.

Los golpes salieron uno a uno, mientras Candy soltaba golpes con sus piernas, cuidando de no ser atrapadas por el hombre, William se apuraba a darle al otro para evitar que la dañaran, el hombre al no poder tomarle las piernas, le rompía la falda y ella gritaba, William por su parte daba un golpe más fuerte dejando noqueado al que estaba más grande, para tomar por sorpresa al que ya había atrapado a Candy de nuevo.

Ambos después de la golpiza, se apoyaban tratando de controlar sus respiraciones, ella le revisaba un golpe en el labio y le acariciaba con cuidado el rostro,

\- ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- No lo sé, solo corrí por la vereda, ya está obscureciendo, contestaba tratando de ver cuna herido estaba, y sin poder limpiar la herida se dio cuenta que su morral ya no estaba en sus manos y se ponía a buscarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy?

\- No sé donde cayó mi bolso.

\- Debieron llevárselo, porque te cambias de prendas, ¿eres hippies?

Ella buscaba en la obscuridad su mirada, tratando de encontrar una respuesta congruente a lo que solo respondía

\- No es lo que parece, tu no me conoces.

\- Sé que lanzaste un helado a mi auto cuando te reconocí. Ella se alarmaba, no podía decir nada solo tartamudeaba apenada, y agregaba

\- Debemos irnos, después te contaré, estamos muy lejos y no veo nada.

\- Si, una dama no debe salir sola, desnudarse y cambiarse de prendas sin saber que hay hombres que pueden ver como lo haces.

\- ¿Me viste? Nervioso, no respondía, por supuesto que la había visto y no dudaba que esos hombre lo hicieron al ponerse ese vestido, ahora se había llevado su bolso con prendas de hippies que portaba y al mismo tiempo la evidencia de sus cambios de personalidad.

\- ¿Por qué Candy? ¿No te gusta la vida que llevas?

\- No lo comprenderías, una persona como tú que solo está en los negocios, no ve más allá de sus narices.

\- Te equivocas. Candy estaba muy cerca de él, se alejaba un poco para ver si podía reconocer parte del lugar pero con esa obscuridad, no distinguía nada, si se separaba de él, estaría perdida, lo mejor era caminar juntos hasta regresar al camino y al lugar donde estaban las casas de la ciudad.

\- Sabes, creo que no debemos hablar, más bien reconocer donde estamos, mi madre se preocupará porque ya debo estar en casa, solo deseaba saber lo que se diría esta noche en esa reunión, y no pensé que me estuvieran…

En ese momento se preguntaba ¿Y él que hacia ahí?

\- Oye ¡y tú que hacías en ese lugar? ¿Me seguías?

\- No, yo… no fue así… es solo…

\- ¿Me estabas siguiendo? Confirmaba ella al notar que se ponía nervioso para responder, sin decir más palabras, siguieron caminando por el sendero que los regresaba al camino de la ciudad, sin saber que se estaban alejando más realmente.

Albert notaba que se quedaba seria, pero continuaba segura el camino, ella era de ese lugar, solo tenía que seguirla para regresar a casa, al final, la había ayudado y no le tomaría a mal que la viera desnuda, en todo caso ella era la que jugaba a los disfraces.

Ella por su parte, notaba que la seguía cerca y eso le daba tranquilidad, al menos ya no la sorprenderían esos hombres, posiblemente encontraría en cualquier momento su bolso.

En la casa, Tom regresaba para la cena, notando que William se había salido,

\- Como que no está contigo.

\- No, hace unas horas lo deje aquí, fui a traer a Papá, el se quedo en su habitación.

\- Pues no está… Tal vez… Salió a caminar con tu hermana, anda ve a buscarlos, deben estar con las amigas de ella.

Las horas pasaban y ambos no decían nada, sabían que estaban perdidos, porque ya la vereda no era la misma por donde habían regresado, Albert buscaba un lugar alto para guiarse y salir de la espesura de los árboles y ella deseaba hacer lo mismo, solo que con el vestido, no podía subirse a los árboles y que él la viera. Así que ambos continuaron caminando hasta alejarse demasiado de los lugares conocidos. Cansada se sentaba en una piedra y el un poco dolido por los golpes recibidos se descansaba en la orilla de un árbol para esperar a que ella descansara.

\- William, creo que… nos perdimos.

\- Si, desde hace rato está muy obscuro, buscaba un lugar más alto para guiarnos de regreso.

\- Esto cansada de caminar, y… tengo hambre.

\- Descansaremos un poco y continuaremos de regreso, para saber si encontramos nuestras huellas, solo que la obscuridad no nos ayuda.

\- Está nublado y… no tardará en llover.

\- Entonces debemos buscar donde refugiarnos, mojarnos no será una buena idea.

Encontraron alguna rocas que les daba un poco de protección, no era una cueva, pero al menos podían resguardarse un poco, comenzaba a llover y la parte trasera de las piedras a escurrir, ella temblaba y el la abrazaba para resguardarla, la noche se hizo larga y mojados encontraban un lugar seco y alto, ahí sentados esperaron a que la lluvia pasara. La noche, el cansancio y el fresco de la madrugada los vencía, dejando que ambos se durmieran esp4erando el amanecer, para poder volver a casa.

Por la mañana, el sol calaba en la mirada de él y ella estaba en sus brazos, sentada en medio de sus piernas refugiándose en su pecho dormida, los sonidos de voces lo alertaban, pero ella no los escuchaba, realmente estaba agotada.

Con cuidado se levantaba acomodándola en donde él había estado sentado se paraba a ver y había un campamento de pequeñas casas de hippies, el rostro de Albert era de asombro, Candy al sentir frio por la ausencia se despertaba abrazándose a sí misma, lo alcanzaba y al ver lo que ya miraba William, se cubría el rostro asustada.

El campamento parecía un lugar para nudistas, los hombres y mujeres estaban completamente sin prendas, Candy se cubría con ambas manos el rostro al ver tantos caballeros mostrando sus joyas velludas, mientras Albert al ver como ella se avergonzaba, la abrazo cubriéndola para después notar que había también damas mostrándose como Dios las trajo al mundo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Parece un campo nudista, hay hombres y mujeres sin prenda alguna, creo que lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí antes de que nos vean.

\- Que pena, me siento avergonzada.

\- Pensé que como te quitabas la ropa para cambiarte, no te daría ningún problema, estudiaste enfermería,

\- Si, pero ellos están bajo las sabanas, aquí no lo están.

\- Bueno creo que debo preguntar dónde está el camino de regreso.

\- Si, es lo mejor, además mi familia debe estar preocupada por nosotros y…

Ella estornudaba haciendo que todos giraran a verlos.

* * *

 _ **Espero les agrade este capitulo, gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
